


Holidays... and Stuff, or Tav Shantar by OctoberDreaming

by ElegantPi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantPi/pseuds/ElegantPi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Return, Christmas in the Pegasus Galaxy coincides with a Pegasus festival being hosted on New Athos. Rodney's in trouble, John's in a good mood, Zelenka wants snow, Ronon wants to avoid the matchmakers, Elizabeth is on the balcony, and Teyla just wants everyone to have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays... and Stuff, or Tav Shantar by OctoberDreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gabfic).



> SGA Santa 2009

"Rodney." John Sheppard peered into the lab where the head scientist was chivvying Dr. Zelenka and Dr. Kusanagi over some experiment or other.

"I am certain it is to do with the weather," Zelenka said in a tone that spoke of long-suffering patience. "Look at this display. It is same as..."

"No, it is _not_ 'same as' anything," Rodney snapped. "The display you showed me five minutes ago that you claimed to be 'same as' had no less than five notations that are different from the notations on _this_ display. Commonalities do not equate to 'same as'."

"You..."

"But you might be right," Rodney said, cutting Zelenka off at the protest. "Even if you're right, it doesn't matter. We're not turning it on."

"But," and now Zelenka's voice sounded wistful, "we could make it snow. Think of it - beautiful Atlantis, covered in snow."

John tilted his head, picturing it. Atlantis in the snow had to be a pretty sight. He'd often imagined the city settled in its place in Antarctica, and John had liked Antarctica.

Rodney scoffed. "If you want snow, you can go climb a mountain on the mainland. Or 'gate to New Athos - they've got snow and to spare, there. Or go back to the Czech Republic for your week off."

"My week off started yesterday, same as yours, and you have kept me here, working, working, working and not listening to a word I say," Radek said, bitterly. "Besides, it is not the same. I am thinking, Atlantis and snow. It would be better than any holiday postcard picture. Also, you are a bah-humbug."

"He's the Grinch and Scrooge, a switch and a lump of coal, all rolled into one," John said, since Rodney was obviously ignoring him. Rodney shot him a dirty look - but didn't contest the name-calling. "So... this-" John waved his hand around the lab. "is where they controlled the weather, maybe?"

"Yes, maybe, when they had to. Maybe they made Antarctica a tropical paradise," said Rodney, snapping Zelenka's laptop closed before gathering up his own. "But since Elizabeth wouldn't let us keep all of the ZedPMs, we can't afford to waste the power to find out. Not to mention all the ways our lives inevitably become complicated every time we turn on something new around here. And by complicated, I mean in danger of ending badly."

"We know that the Ancients were successful at weather control," Zelenka put in, swatting Rodney's hands away from his laptop, "from what we learned when you," he nodded in Sheppard's direction, "had your, hmm, what would you call it? Retreat? At the Cloister. In the time dilation field"

"Yeah, I remember," John said.

"Yes, yes, yes," said Rodney. "It's a moot point, anyway. We're done here." He gathered up his laptop and gave Zelenka and Kusanagi a pointed glare until they, too, began packing up their equipment. "You wanted something, Sheppard?"

"Elizabeth sent me to have a little talk with you." John delivered this news with a wry grin.

"Well, talk and walk." Rodney shooed a muttering Zelenka out the door of the lab. Dr. Kusanagi had already bolted and was rounding a corner down the hall. "I've got an important appointment with a turkey sandwich. Well, what?"

"Elizabeth wanted me to let you know, you've upset some people."

"Oh, isn't that shocking? I'm usually so well-liked."

"I know, I couldn't believe it either. Dr. Brown from Botany..."

"Who?"

"Shut up for a minute, Rodney. I'm trying to tell you why Elizabeth is going to have you in sensitivity training for a year or more if you don't apologize."

"Like it would take," Rodney scoffed. "And, apologize for what?"

"That's what I told her," John said.

"Ha ha, very funny. So, so-and-so from Botany? What am I apologizing for this time? If I apologize, that is. I'm not feeling particularly apologetic."

"Dr. Brown was on New Athos, collecting some plants and looking for a potential Christmas tree for her lab, when she heard Ronon 'explaining Christmas'," John crooked his fingers into air quotes, "to Teyla and some of the other Athosians."

"And this has to do with me, how? I haven't set foot on New Athos since it started snowing."

John narrowed his eyes at Rodney. "Ronon was telling the Athosians about Zombie Jesus and his Twelve Minions of Doom. You see the problem here?"

"Oh." Rodney's mouth quirked up on the side, and he shot John a sheepish sidewise glance. "I'm pretty sure Ronon knew I was joking. He may look like a Neanderthal, but he's proven to be not-stupid on more than one occasion."

John tried to keep his expression stern and commanding officer-like, but truthfully, he wished he'd been the one to hear Ronon telling the story. "Yeah, well, Dr. Brown complained to Elizabeth, and she sent me to tell you that you have a choice - you can either go to New Athos and explain Earth religious holiday traditions - Christian, Jewish, Islamic, Buddhist, Hindu, and any others you can think of - to the Athosians, or you can spend your time in sensitivity seminars _on Earth_ for all of next year, every single time they hold one."

"Why don't I just organize a Christmas pageant and put this chick from Botany in charge of it?"

"Somehow, I don't think that's going to cut it."

The mess hall was crowded. John spied Teyla and Ronon at a table near the windows. He waved and headed in their direction while Rodney split for the food line. At another table, a crowd surrounded Dr. Kusanagi as she demonstrated wrapping a box by tying a piece of cloth around it. Draping himself over a chair, he tilted his head toward the spectacle in askance. "What's going on there?"

Teyla took a sip of tea before answering. "I believe Dr. Kusanagi called it 'furoshiki'. It is a traditional way to wrap gifts in her culture. She traded for the fabric on New Athos with surprising finesse, actually."

"Really. Huh."

"Everyone's all excited about this Earth holiday," Ronon said. "I don't remember it ever coming up before."

"Yeah, probably because we were too busy staying alive last Christmas," John said. "This year, it just happens to fall in a lull. Christmas or not, I'm all in favor of celebrating the lulls. Speaking of - you didn't buy Rodney's story about Zombie Santa for real, did you?"

"Do I look stupid?" Ronon answered, and John decided to take it as a rhetorical question because he and Ronon had a workout scheduled for later that day. "Nah." He smirked. "I knew he was making it up, but I just thought it was too weird not to share. You people come up with the craziest stories. And I've had that red-haired woman following me around trying to tell me all about the 'true meaning of Christmas' or something, ever since." He leaned back with a grimace. "I think I owe McKay a lump on the head for that."

"I hear that Rodney is coming to New Athos to speak about Earth cultures and holidays at some point," said Teyla. "With that in mind, I would like to invite all of you to come celebrate one of our traditional holidays, that which we call Tav Shantar. Not only an Athosian holiday; it is a festival common throughout the galaxy."

"My family always celebrated Tav Shantar when I was a kid. I think my parents even got married at one of the festivals." Ronon pulled out his knife and laid it on the table. "This was a Tav Shantar gift from my grandfather," he said. "All the kids in my family got a knife from him when they got old enough to go hunting for provisions for the feast."

"I thought you lived in the city on Sateda," John said. He hoped Ronon didn't take offense; sometimes the man was touchy about his past, and not without reason.

"Yeah, but I didn't grow up there," Ronon replied.

"I remember the time that Athos hosted a Tav Shantar market, when I was a little girl," Teyla said, just as Rodney joined them, plunking a plate of decorated cookies in the middle of the table. Ronon immediately grabbed one and ate it in a single bite, while Rodney looked on with disbelieving disgust.

"We'd been in that camp for nearly a year, and word went out that we would host the market that year," Teyla continued. "Our hunters were out for days to bring back enough game for the feast, and we had visitors in our home every morning and evening. Many people came to be married during the festival, so there was dancing and singing from sunup to sundown. And so many beautiful things in the markets, strange foods, jewelry, clothing - it is one of my favorite memories."

"It sounds great," said John. "And New Athos is hosting this... Tav Shantar again this year?"

Teyla nodded. "Despite all the horror you have seen, our galaxy is not full of terrible things. I would like you to come to New Athos and experience Tav Shantar. We will have food and dancing. I believe it is the 'Christmas' tradition to exchange gifts with those you esteem - you might enjoy looking for gifts in the market, as well."

Ronon stuffed another cookie in his mouth. "Just stay away from the matchmakers. Those old nannies will have you married off before you can blink. It's a long-standing Tav Shantar tradition, and the way I've heard it, Athosian matchmakers are the worst."

Teyla balled up her fist and slugged him. Ronon grunted through a mouthful of crumbs, and John winced sympathetically.

"Matchmakers?" Rodney asked.

Teyla rolled her eyes. "In our history, Tav Shantar was originally a festival to contract and celebrate marriages, as well as adoptions. After cullings, many populations were greatly reduced in size, and many children were left without homes, often in settlements without the means to see to their care. The festival was a way of restoring the balance. It was also seen as an auspicious time to effect treaties and exchange gifts and news. Now, although the customs have changed somewhat, many feel it brings good luck to be married during a Tav Shantar festival, and matchmakers are also a part of tradition. But they do not just 'marry you off'. They make introductions _by request_." She glared at Ronon. "And only for those they deem _suitable_." Her tone suggested that at the moment she considered the Satedan anything but.

"Hmmph," Rodney mumbled around a cookie.

"We'll be there with bells on," John said, enthusiastically. Teyla's eyes lit up, but John could feel Rodney eying him with suspicion. "What?" He turned to the scientist. "You've got to go give your nice presentation on Earth culture, anyway - we might as well go for this Tav Shantar, too. Also, you've got crumbs all over your mouth."

Rodney smeared a hand across his mouth, still staring at John with a baleful eye.

"Wonderful," said Teyla. "I will see you all there."

Ronon started to protest, but a raised eyebrow from John made him shut his mouth and grab another cookie. John hoped that all the cookie carbs would slow him down during their sparring match. Or maybe he could skip it, if they were going to the festival. Now there was an idea. "I'll see if I can't round up Elizabeth and a few others, too. We should all experience the culture of the Pegasus Galaxy."

Teyla graced him with her brightest smile and waved a goodbye. On her way out, she paused by Dr. Kusanagi's table to chat and admire the fabrics and the carefully wrapped bundles.

"I'll see you in the gym," Ronon said, snagging the last cookie as he strolled away from the table.

"How does he always make that sound like a threat?" John wondered.

"I got a dozen cookies, and I only ate two of them," Rodney mourned. "Why are you so keen to go to this marriage festival, anyway?"

John stood up. "Oh, you know. Hope springs eternal, and all that," he teased.

"Shut up."

John felt a good mood settle over him. "Go put your presentation together," he said. "I'm gonna go talk Elizabeth into joining us for Tav Shantar."

~*~

As expected, John found Elizabeth out on the balcony of the control room, leaning on the rail and looking over the city and out to the sea. She'd been spending a lot of time out there since they took Atlantis back from the Asurans. The expedition's exile from Atlantis by Helia and her people (those short-sighted, arrogant _Ancient_ jerks) had hit Elizabeth the hardest, and John didn't think she'd completely settled back in to the realization that the city was once again their home.

The breeze that ruffled John's hair had a slight chill to it. Atlantis sat in the middle of Lantea's temperate zone, enjoying mild weather for most of the year (excepting those hundred-year storms, and all). This hemisphere was headed into springtime anyway, not winter. He thought about what Zelenka had said - Atlantis covered in snow - and wondered how much power those weather controls would use up if they turned them on just this once.

"Hey," he said, and felt bad when she jumped and whirled around. "Sorry - should have made some noise."

"Remind me to requisition a bell and collar," she said, turning back to lean on the rail.

John smirked. "Please don't. I have enough problems keeping people in line as it is. If I can't sneak up on anyone, how will I know if they're up to no good?" He joined her at the rail.

"Did you deliver my message to Rodney?" Elizabeth asked.

"He groused, but he'll do it," John said. "You do know that Ronon was telling that story for a joke, right? Silly Earthlings, and all that."

"I don't want our culture to become a joke here," she said absently.

"Speaking of culture, Teyla invited us to a shindig on New Athos called Tav Shantar."

"Oh?"

"There's a big market, a bunch of weddings, lots of food and dancing, and apparently, there's matchmakers."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Her mouth quirked up in a smile.

He grinned back. "Not at all, but how much would you pay to see me sic one on Rodney? Or Ronon?"

"John," she said, holding up a warning finger. But he could tell she was about to laugh.

"Come on, you could use a night out, and you're the one who gave everyone a week off, anyway."

She shook her head. "I just feel like... if I leave again..." Her hands gripped the rail, and she stared down at the mixed vista of city and water below.

Reaching out to touch her shoulder, John said, "I know what you mean. But that feeling's going to hold you back and affect your judgment in the future if you don't deal with it now, Elizabeth."

She looked up at him, surprised, and he dropped his hand. "I know," she said. "I know you're right."

"So come with us."

She considered for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll go. Probably later than you and the rest, though. I have some paperwork to finish, first."

"Okay! Great! We'll see you there." John grinned and turned to go.

"John?"

He turned back.

"What you said - I needed to hear it. Thanks."

"Anytime."

She nodded, and he bounded off to see if Rodney was ready to go, already.

~*~

"I still don't see why we couldn't take a nice, warm jumper right up to the village," Rodney groused, just like John knew he would. Their boots crunched in the snow as they trudged away from the Stargate.

The sun was just sinking below the hills on New Athos, painting the snow in hues of rose and gold, mixing with blues and purples where the shadows fell. Snow-decked trees lined one side of the path, and the air smelled of snow and evergreen and something else, something unEarthly, a scent that belonged to this world alone. John took a deep breath and puffed it out of his mouth, just to see it mist in the air. "This is what Christmas should be like," he mused. "Snow and a celebration at the end of a journey."

"Oh, you're a poet now."

"I'm resisting your sarcasm. You won't spoil my good mood."

"Yes, yes, you're full of Christmas spirit, blah blah blah."

John bumped Rodney with his shoulder, nudging him off the path into a snow drift. "Why are you such a Grinch, anyway? Look around you - this is beautiful. How often do we get the time to appreciate things like this?"

Rodney clambered back onto the path, grumbling and kicking snow at John's boots. "I just don't care much about Christmas, okay? While you probably have wonderful childhood memories, all I've got is me and Jeannie, hiding up in our bedroom while Mom and Dad fought downstairs. Sometimes Aunt Joan came to stay, and she joined in. We never had much of a Christmas, and then Mom left us on Christmas Eve. She drove out - said she was just going to get poutine - and never came back. That's why Jeannie does Christmas so big for Madison - they're going to Disney World this year."

"Huh," said John.

"What were your Christmases like? Loads of presents, Mommy and Daddy doting on their golden boy?"

John thought of the lavish parties his parents threw for Christmas and New Year's when he was a kid. He and Dave watched through the stair railings until the nanny rounded them up and put them to bed with milk and cookies. His parents were usually so hung-over on Christmas morning that present-opening happened after dinner. Nanny always kept a couple of presents under a tree in the nursery to keep them busy until then. And then Mom and Dad rushed through the evening festivities with their kids and hurried off to their next party.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it was like that," John replied with a shrug. "You know - I love the snow. The way it can change the landscape into something so different."

"It is kind of pretty," Rodney admitted. But he opened his mouth like he was about to ask John to elaborate on his childhood memories.

"I can also do this." John leaned down in mid-stride and scooped up a handful of pristine snow and dumped it down the back of Rodney's sweater.

"Ohmigod, _what is wrong with you_, you spiky-haired... agh! It's _cold_!"

"It's _snow_, Rodney. It's supposed to be cold." John laughed as Rodney danced around, flailing his arms and trying to dig the stuff out of his sweater. "Hold still." He held onto Rodney's shoulder with one hand and pulled his sweater away from his body with the other, letting the snow drop through, back onto the ground. Rodney hunched into a sulk and trudged on down the path.

"My shoe's untied." While Rodney stooped down to retie his shoe, John turned to watch as a star hovered over one of the distant hills, so he wasn't looking for the snowball that hit him in the side of the face. He should have known better than to fall for that old shoelace misdirection trick.

"Ha!" Rodney hooted, triumphant for a moment. Then his eyes widened as John leaned down to crunch two fistfuls of snow into the monster snowball to end all snowballs.

After a quarter of an hour chasing each other through the trees with fistfuls of snow, they lost the path, and it took them a half hour longer to reach the village, but Rodney wasn't complaining about the cold anymore, and John was grinning and wishing he'd worn thicker gloves because now his hands were frozen.

"If I'm out of breath for my presentation, I'm blaming you," said Rodney, as John brushed him off.

"You should get to the gym more often."

"Shut up."

"Hey, look." John pointed to the village, lit up and glowing, like something right off the page of a storybook. "Oh, and Elizabeth beat us here, how about that?"

"Oh, great. She's going to know we were out playing like kids on a snowday. Sometimes, I think she's psychic, the way she just _knows_ things."

"So what if she knows? Technically, we're on vacation." John leaned down to scoop up another handful of snow. "I wonder if she likes snowball fights."

"Seriously?"

Elizabeth was standing with Teyla at the entrance to the large meeting tent. Her arms were folded, and her stance suggested a schoolmistress waiting for tardy students. John dropped the snowball. "Maybe not."

~*~

"...and according to the Gospel of the Flying Spaghetti Monster, Pastafarians are to celebrate Holiday however they choose, so long as they do celebrate. And this concludes my presentation of Earth culture, its religion, and holidays." Rodney stopped speaking and waited awkwardly at the front of the large tent.

Applause, polite or sincere, is not part of Athosian culture. The audience merely nodded and spoke their thanks to Rodney on the way out. Jinto and Wex, naturally, stayed to ask questions. "What made the man rise from the dead? Do you think he was a Wraith-worshiper?"

"Uh..." said Rodney, casting a pitiful look of _Help_! at John, Elizabeth, and Teyla.

"Are angels the same as the Ancestors?"

Reaching into his pocket, Rodney dug out a handful of coins, what passed for currency in the Pegasus galaxy. Teyla had taken them to the edge of the market and helped them to barter a few things so that they would have coin to spend in the market later. They'd brought some spare flashlights, batteries, chocolate (Earth goods were slowly making their way into the Pegasus barter chain) to trade, along with some of Ancient thingamabobs that were both useful and harmless. "Here," he said, handing each of the boys a few coins. "Go buy stuff for your girlfriends. Or boyfriends. Or whatever." The boys clutched the coins and ran off, yelling happily.

"Niiice," John drawled, applauding sardonically.

"I'm not sure the 'Flying Spaghetti Monster' qualifies as Earth religion or culture, Rodney," said Elizabeth, once the boys were gone.

"What? It's a valid religion. It even has its own gospel. And... pirates! And I featured every religion I could think of, besides."

"I'll let it slide this time," Elizabeth smiled, but she said it in her _I'm-being-magnanimous-but-don't-push-your-luck_ voice.

"I thought that was very interesting, Rodney," Teyla said. "And now, I am going to go find a dance partner. Would you like to join me, Elizabeth? I believe Carson and Radek have already made their way to the dancing square."

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Elizabeth replied.

"Where is Ronon, anyway?" John asked.

"I introduced him to a friend of mine," Teyla said, with a mysterious smile.

John and Rodney exchanged a wary glance, then looked back at Teyla who was grinning like a cat that just consumed a small yellowish species of avian. But Teyla was already leading Elizabeth out of the tent, and Rodney and John could only follow and wonder.

Beyond the tent, the Athosian village glimmered with torches and colored lanterns strung between the trees. Music, heavy with drums and flutes and a twangy sort of string instrument, echoed off the distant hills, fairy-like. Between the trees, the sky overhead was bright with stars, and Rodney tilted back his head to look at them.

"Do you miss just being an astrophysicist?" John asked.

Rodney dropped his head down to look at John, surprised. "Huh? I don't know... I guess I haven't thought of it that way. I mean, I'm an astrophysicist every day - there was never any 'just' about it." He shrugged. "Would I like my life not to be in danger every other week - yes? But would I be happier not knowing about-" He waved his hand at the alien stars and the village and the trees and snow. "-all this? I don't know. I think I would be missing a lot. It would be nice to be able to publish again, though. It'll be years before any of my work will be declassified. I might have one foot in the grave before I finally get my Nobel."

"I mean, just having the time to watch the stars."

Rodney snorted. "You have an overly-idealistic view of astrophysicists and how they spend their time."

John shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Right at this moment?" Rodney said, his fingers lightly touching John's, "I wouldn't change a thing. Well, I'd get rid of the Wraith. And the Replicators. And all citrus fruits. OK, I'd change a lot, but... you know."

"Yeah," said John. "I know." He brushed his hand against Rodney's for a minute, then pulled away and tucked both hands into his jacket pockets. After a moment, Rodney did the same. After all, it was cold, and their gloves were still wet from the snowball fight.

The market was a smorgasbord of Stuff. Clothing, fabrics, jewelry, weapons, books, bits of Ancient tech that John steered Rodney away from (next thing, he'd be asking John to pick stuff up, and John knew how well that always worked out, like that necklace of Teyla's), food, tools, carvings, musical instruments, and things they couldn't even put a name to. John picked out a necklace for Elizabeth, and Rodney found one for Jeannie, along with a fishing lure for Carson and some carved toy puzzles for Madison that he thought were quite clever.

"So..." Rodney began, uncomfortably, as they walked down an aisle of stalls.

"What?"

"I didn't get you anything for Christmas. I mean, are we doing that? Exchanging gifts, and stuff?"

"I didn't get you anything, either," John said.

"Well, that's okay because... I have plenty of stuff. I mean, I don't want... stuff."

"Yeah, me either." John cast his eyes around nervously. "Hey! Look - do you think Teyla would like that knife?"

"Uh..." Rodney joined him at the stall where lots of sharp, shiny, pointy objects were on display. "Yeah, I guess she would. I bet Ronon would like that one, too."

"Nah - he's already got a knife," John pointed out.

"Well... what, then? We can't get Teyla something and not get Ronon anything."

John spied a selection of knife sheaths off to the side. Picking through them, some lettering on one of them caught his eye. He waved to the merchant. "This is Satedan writing, isn't it?"

The merchant nodded. "It just says, 'Remember Sateda.' I picked it up on Manaria from one of the leatherworkers there."

John held it up to Rodney. "You think it's about the right size?"

Squinting at it a moment, Rodney nodded, and John paid the merchant and put the knife sheath in the basket that they'd acquired to haul all the loot around. They moved on.

Rounding another corner, Rodney pulled up short. "Hey... is that Ronon?" He pointed down past the row of stalls toward the edge of the market. It was Ronon, indeed, standing with two women, one a motherly-looking, middle-aged woman, the other young and dark and very pretty. As they got closer, they could see that Ronon's expression warred between pleased and nonplussed, and the younger woman was staring up at him with a mysterious smile on her face. The middle-aged woman was talking to both of them animatedly, her hands sketching her ideas in the air, whatever she was saying.

"Oh, there you are!" They jumped as Teyla darted between them, looping her arms in theirs. She was flushed, and her eyes were bright, and John was quite certain that he could smell alcohol of some sort.

"We were just going to see what Ronon's up to." John jerked his head toward the tableau at the end of the market row.

"Oh, no," Teyla said. "You should not bother Ronon just now. Come with me!" And Teyla dragged them both away. Rodney didn't have enough muscle to resist, and John didn't want to get beaten up by Teyla at practice tomorrow, so he didn't resist either. He did catch a glimpse of the older woman joining up Ronon's hand with the girl's. What?

They found themselves at the dancing square. Off to one side was a table loaded down with food, and John saw Rodney eying it hopefully. Before either of them could ask a question, Teyla pushed them toward it. "Go. Eat! Drink! And then, dance!" A tall Athosian - John recognized Halling, who gave him a quick smile - swept Teyla up and pulled her into the dancers at the center of the square. John nudged Rodney, who looked over to where John was looking. There was Elizabeth, dancing with Carson, and Radek dancing with an Athosian woman. Teyla - or someone - must have given them a quick dancing lesson. Carson and Elizabeth seemed to be doing quite well, while Radek hopped around with little grace but much enthusiasm, to the delight of his partner.

At the table of food, slabs of dense bread served as plates - "Trenchers, like in the Middle Ages of Europe," said Rodney - which they loaded down with all sorts of cuisine. Rodney annoyed John by carefully inspecting everything before adding it to his trencher. "What? Hello, citrus allergy. You want me to spend Christmas in the infirmary?" John wished Teyla were there to explain some of the dishes, but she was lost in the crowd of dancers.

A woman with a pretty smile pressed heavy mugs of some sort of hot, spiced wine into their hands, and then they found a place to settle at the edge of the dancing ground. A carpet of evergreen boughs made a dry seat, and they leaned back against a log with several other people watching the dancing. Some of their neighbors were too drunk to stand up.

Elizabeth was dancing with Halling now, her head thrown back and her cheeks flushed, and she was laughing at the mistakes she was making in the steps. Halling was laughing, too.

"I haven't seen her having this much fun in a long time," Rodney mused, his mouth full of roast. "Or, you know, ever."

"Yeah," said John.

Looking out at the dancers, Rodney started, "Do you ever wish...?"

"I'm a lousy dancer."

"Oh. Right. Huh. Me, too."

But after three mugs of the spiced wine, which was delicious, some kind of circle dance started up, and everyone in the square was joining hands and flying around like kids at a party. Teyla and Elizabeth whirled over to where they were sitting and pulled them to their feet, Elizabeth dragging John along behind her, with Rodney behind him, and Teyla following Rodney.

And they were caught together in the circle of dancers   
and their fingers were laced tight  
and no one was watching  
and Rodney was laughing  
so John laughed, too,  
and the bright stars  
and the white snow  
and the firelight  
and the shrilling flutes  
and the drums like a heartbeat  
and John couldn't tell if he was dizzy from the wine  
or the dance   
or the feel of Rodney's hand in his   
or the relief from terror,  
that no one was chasing them,  
no one was shooting at them,  
just people dancing,  
laughing,  
living.  
Loving.  
Alive.

~*~

It was well past 3 a.m. Atlantis time. Rodney's head pounded as he made his way through the dark corridors. He nodded to a patrolling marine, then winced because that made his head ache. He'd had way, way too much of that spiced wine, but the dance had been nice.

The Ancient weather lab lit up when he entered, and he hooked up his tablet to the interface. It took him a couple of minutes to realize that this was a job he wasn't going to be able to do on his own. He tapped his radio.

"McKay to Zelenka." He hoped Radek had actually come back from New Athos, not spent the night there.

After a moment, his earpiece crackled with Zelenka's decidedly cranky voice. "This had better be a good reason, Rodney."

"What, did you bring a girl home or something?" Rodney asked.

"You are testing my patience. What do you need?"

"Could you... meet me in the weather lab? Please? I need a favor. I'll owe you one."

Silence. Then, "I will be there momentarily."

"Great. And... could you get Dr. Kusanagi, too?"

Zelenka grumbled something in Czech and shut off his radio. Rodney hoped he didn't roll over and go back to sleep.

In a few minutes, Zelenka arrived with a sleepy Miko in tow. They both looked confused, and Zelenka looked bearish with his hair sticking straight out around his head like a halo in a Renaissance painting. A hairy halo.

"I want to make it snow," Rodney told them. They looked at him like he had gone off his rocker. He snapped his fingers to wake them up. "Like, before tomorrow morning," he said.

"You want... snow?" Zelenka blinked at him in disbelief.

"Yes, snow, white, frozen water." Rodney glared. Miko was bouncing on her toes and quietly patting her hands together in glee. "This room controls the weather and youknowmoreabouthowitworksthanIdo so..." He flapped his hands at Zelenka, whose mouth quirked up in a smile as he hooked up his tablet and began tapping at it.

Rodney turned to Miko. "Dr. Kusanagi, I know Zelenka's going to need your help in a minute, but..." He hesitated, looking at the basket of gifts he'd brought back from New Athos. "...do you know anything about wrapping presents?" The woman was going to break her toes if she kept bouncing on them like that. But he'd never seen her grinning this way, either.

"Wait for me, one minute," she said. And she darted out of the lab.

Rodney leaned over to try and help Zelenka, but the irascible Czech batted his hands away and actually _pushed_ him away from the console! Then, Miko was back, and she had several lengths of brightly colored cloth in her arms, and scissors. In moments, his basket was full of bright bundles, wrapped up Japanese-style. He'd play Santa Clause on his way back to his quarters and leave everyone's packages outside their doors. Waving Miko over to Zelenka, he waited for them to finish, poking his nose in to correct their calculations every once in a while. And making sure they didn't blow anything up, of course.

An hour later, Zelenka spoke. "We are ready."

Rodney grinned. "Let it snow."

Radek punched a button on the laptop with a flourish. "The temperature should start dropping now, and there should be snowfall by dawn. It will snow all day, quite a lot. I've made some adjustments so that it will not consume nearly the amount of power you originally estimated - our ZPM can handle it, no problem."

Rodney looked over the console readouts and the tablet readouts and clapped Zelenka on the back. "Radek, you're a genius."

"I am thinking, you are not such a bah-humbug, Rodney."

"Don't go hanging out your stocking just yet," Rodney replied. "If Elizabeth throws a fit over the power consumption reports next month, I'm blaming you."

"Of course you are."

"And... I forgot to get you a Christmas present."

"Is okay. I got you nothing."

"Great. Now, I've got some stuff to deliver, and then I'm going to bed." Rodney patted Miko awkwardly on the shoulder on his way out. He turned in the doorway. "Thanks for the help, guys. And, you know, Merry Christmas and all that."

"Merry Christmas, Rodney," Radek said.

"Merry Christmas," Miko echoed.

~*~

In the end, he didn't go to bed. Instead, he crept into the mess and made hot chocolate, pouring it into two insulated mugs so it would stay hot. The city's internal thermostat was set to deal with normal weather, and, like Radek had predicted, it was getting colder in here by the minute. He also grabbed a plate of the decorated cookies. He hadn't gotten nearly his share at lunch yesterday because Ronon had eaten almost all of them.

He'd picked up an extra blanket from his quarters before heading to the mess hall. John slept with his windows open to the ocean, and if the cold hadn't woken him up yet, he'd probably be freezing in his sleep. The door to John's quarters slid open at Rodney's command, and sure enough, John was huddled in the middle of his bed, in his panda shirt and pajama bottoms, still asleep and shivering.

Rodney juggled the mugs and the cookie plate and managed to set them on the desk without dropping or spilling anything. Then, he tossed the blanket over John. He leaned down and touched him lightly on the shoulder. John rolled over and blinked sleepily at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Rodney. "Just... Merry Christmas."

"Rodney... what the hell..."

"I brought you a blanket. It's going to get cold. And hot chocolate. And cookies. And we should probably close your windows." He reached over to the desk and grabbed a mug to hand to John, who took it absently, his face all twisted up in one of his ridiculous, unreadable expressions.

"Why is it getting cold?" he asked, blinking sleepily.

Rodney nodded to the window. "Freak storm. They happen here sometimes, you know. At least, that's what I'm going to tell Elizabeth, if she asks."

"Is that... snow?" John stood up and looked out the window at the white flakes whirling all around the city. Clouds covered the ocean all the way to the horizon. The dawn light was gray and muted, and the sounds of the sea mixed with the soft susurration of falling snow. "Wow." He turned to look at Rodney, who was digging a toe into the thin carpeting. "Did you...?"

"Zelenka. And Miko." He shrugged. "I... asked them to. I mean, you said you liked snow, right? And it's Christmas, and this Christmas for once happens to not suck so much as the ones in the past, and I think maybe your Christmases weren't all that great, kind of like mine, and I'd like this to be a good memory. And stuff."

John grinned at him. "It's a good memory. Thanks, Rodney." He closed the window, and plopped back down on the bed, reaching down to grab a sweatshirt and pull it on.

Rodney took the chair and propped his feet up on the bed by John's. "Miko wrapped the stuff we bought," he said. "She even found cute little boxes to put Elizabeth's necklace in, and Carson's fishing lure. I left them by their doors. I'm going to get her to do Jeannie's and Madison's presents, too. I guess I'd better find something for Caleb, as well."

"Cool," said John. "Pass me the cookies?" Rodney did.

"Did we see Ronon get married back on New Athos?" Rodney wondered.

"I have no idea," said John, "but I'm going to ask him about it as soon as I see him." He thought about that for a moment, then said, "You know? Maybe I won't ask him. Maybe I'll get Elizabeth to ask him."

Rodney snorted. "Yeah, that'll happen."

"Or, Teyla."

"A better choice, but I bet she'll tell us to mind our own business."

John took a sip of hot chocolate. "Hey, do you think there'll be enough snow for a snowball fight on the pier?"

"We'll keep the weather machine turned on until there is," Rodney promised.

"This is the best Christmas ever," said John.

"Best Tav Shantar ever, too," Rodney added.

"That, too," John agreed.

Rodney stretched. "Wanna go wake Teyla and Elizabeth up? And Ronon - if he's here? Oh, and Carson."

"Let's just get on the intercom and wake everybody the hell up. It's a snow day! Christmas, even."

So they did.


End file.
